thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бригитта
Бригитта - хозяйка гостиницы в Торагае (Эльфегорт), мать городского кучера. Содержала местную гостиницу и оказывала поддержку Ханне Лорре в расследованиях серийных убийств Торагая. Когда по городу распространилась эпидемия Дара, Бригитта вместе с другими выжившими помогала изолировать болезнь. was an innkeeper of Toragay in Elphegort and the mother of the city's resident coachman. Running the local inn, she helped aid Hanne Lorre's investigation into the Toragay Serial Killings. As the mysterious Gift epidemic spread through town, Brigitta banded together with the other survivors to help quarantine the plague. History История Ранняя жизнь Бригитта родилась в Эльфегорте, примерно в 6-м веке. Позднее она родила и вырастила сына. В какой-то момент стала хозяйкой городской гостиницы, жила там с ребенком и одновременно обслуживала постояльцев. Когда её сын вырос, то стал кучером. В июле 608 Бригитта вместе со всеми горожанами праздновала свадьбу Каспара Бланкенхайма и Маргариты Феликс. Примерно летом 609 года входная дверь гостиницы сломалась и Бригитте пришлось её чинить. Brigitta was born in Elphegort sometime during the EC 500s. She later sired a son and raised him. At some point, she gained ownership of the town's local inn, residing there with her child while serving its guests. After raising her son to adulthood, he became a coachman.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 When Margarita Felix married Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim in July of EC 608, Brigitta celebrated the occasion with the rest of the townspeople.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 At some point, the inn's front door broke and Brigitta had it repaired around summer of EC 609.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Business as Usual Обычная работа 24 августа 609 года в гостинице Бригитты поселилась женщина в красном платье и плаще. Принеся вечером еду гостье, Бригитта заметила, что та съела все на своей тарелке. На следующий день гостья ушла, а Бригитта заметила, что женщина оставила в гостинице причудливый флакон с алой жидкостью. Бригитта немедленно поставила пузырек к продуктам - она подумала, что это томатный кетчуп и решила вернуть его женщине в плаще, если она придет за ним. В какой-то момент Бригитта услышала, что на заместителя мэра Акейда Баннера в середине августа якобы напал Первый Санта из Пер Ноэля. On August 24, EC 609, Brigitta received a cloaked woman in a red dress at the inn. Serving her food for the night, she noticed the woman ate everything on her plate. After the guest departed the inn the next day, Brigitta noticed she had left a peculiar vial of red liquid behind; she immediately put the vial in food storage, figuring it was tomato ketchup and that the cloaked woman might return to retrieve it. At some point, she heard about Aceid's deputy mayor, Banner, being allegedly attacked by First Santa Claus of Père Noël in mid-August.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 On August 30, after going to sleep, Brigitta awoke to the sound of her son banging on the door calling for her late into the night. She then turned on the light and hurried to open the door. Afterward, the tired old woman told her "stupid" son not to bang on the door so hard or he'd break the one she just had repaired. He then explained he brought a tourist making her stop in town. Staring at the green-haired woman sitting in the carriage, Brigitta bluntly told her to pay sixteen evs up front. Once the woman came over and paid the due, Brigitta went straight back inside. As the two followed after her, Brigitta apologized for not having a room tidied up for her beforehand and the new guest insisted just having a place to stay for the night was enough. Expressing her gratitude, Brigitta told her to use her room for the time being and encouraged her to speak up the next day if she wanted to move into a room. The next morning, Brigitta awoke and began making weisswurst and bread for breakfast. As she finished preparing the sausages, the new guest came down and greeted her. The old woman immediately asked if her bed wasn't suitable, pointing out the bags under her eyes while tossing a bowl of weisswurst on the table in front of the woman. The guest explained she didn't sleep for separate reasons before asking if there was a postman in town, saying she wanted to send a letter. Brigitta answered he lived with her and her son entered the room, offering to handle it. Following their interchange to send it to the Schuburg Newspaper in Aceid, Brigitta spoke up, questioning if her child wasn't going to eat breakfast. He apologized and said he wasn't hungry before leaving. Once he left, she put two servings of bread on the table and sat down with the new guest to eat. When the green-haired woman noted her son was a hard worker, Brigitta declared it was a habit of living for money since he didn't make much of a salary. The curious innkeeper then inquired if she was a reporter since she wanted to send a letter to the newspaper and the guest affirmed she was. As Brigitta began to ask why she was working so late into the night, the guest quickly explained that she was working on an article for next week's paper. Noting how immensely the world was changing, the innkeeper related the lack of newspapers in her youth and questioned the reporter about what the work was like. When the guest said it was still currently a delicate job, the old woman stated the Freezis Foundation kept doing crazy things as well before admitting they at least seemed to anticipate them being profitable. The innkeeper then asked what she was doing in Toragay, pointing out it didn't seem to be a newsworthy place. She then elaborated that there were probably a lot more events happening in other places, like the recent attack on Deputy Mayor Banner in Aceid or the New World. Once the new guest stated it was because someone there was relevant to the article, the woman accepted that answer and wondered aloud if her son would end up in Foundation-related company. After considering it, she stated they were awful. When the guest questioned her, saying she didn't think that was the case, Brigitta said she didn't need to flatter them. Pointing out they were dabbling in every business imaginable instead of it being for the able people who worked hard; after noting even the reporter looked pretty elite, the innkeeper apologized for any insult she felt, explaining her multifaceted opinion of the foundation for hiring anyone regardless of class but keeping their headquarters in Marlon where Marlon people were bossing them around in Elphegort. Brigitta then quietly admitted she shouldn't say such things. When the reporter asked why, the puzzled innkeeper questioned reporters not knowing a lot of things and elaborated about Marquis Blankenheim being the one who governed the town.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 After breakfast was finished, the guest left the inn for the Blankenheim Mansion before returning there later that day. Brigitta then moved the reporter to her own room while she stayed there to investigate Marquis Blankenheim's sudden death. Two days later, the innkeeper checked the reporter out of the inn and she left to return to Aceid.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Toragay Serial Killings Серийные убийства Торагая On September 19, the Schuburg Newspaper reporter returned to the inn and checked in, staying during the following weeks. On October 6, Brigitta began preparing onion soup for dinner that night when the reporter peeked into the kitchen. Noting that the reporter was early, Brigitta told her the food would need more time and she'd have to wait for dinner. Once the reporter stated she didn't come for that but might wait, the hostess turned back toward the food and asked why she'd visited. The report immediately inquired if she had entertained a guest named "Elluka Clockworker" and Brigitta admitted not remembering; once the reporter described the cloaked woman with red clothes, she recalled the guest from months prior. Stating how she had stayed there around three months ago, Brigitta described the woman's quiet behavior before mentioning the odd liquid she left. Confirming she had put it in storage, Brigitta told the reporter she could take it for herself to investigate since so much time had passed. Soon after, the hostess finished up dinner and called for the guest to come eat before serving the food. After dinner, the two went to bed. Later into the night, Brigitta awoke to the sound of seemingly fireworks and slowly went upstairs to the reporter, complaining that it was too early for a festival. Hearing the reporter question if anyone in Toragay would actually launch them at people while they slept, Brigitta admitted she hadn't either when she looked inside the reporter's room and saw that the window was broken. Realizing the noise was directed at them, Brigitta sighed and noted they seemed to be under attack, suggesting they run away. When the guest questioned where, pointing out the entrance wasn't an option, they heard the sound of someone trying to break down the door. The reporter then suggested hiding in the attic and fleeing through the entrance once they got around the attacker. Brigitta abided that it was the only thing two frail women could do, cursing at her "stupid" son's absence. They headed to the back of the inn and climbed the ladder into the attic. As they cleared the spider webs, the two heard the door broken down and a lone set of footsteps resound through the inn; when the lone woman called out for Rin Chan, Brigitta asked the reporter if that was her name in a low voice. The guest confirmed she was "Hanne Lorre" and the innkeeper immediately pointed out there must've been a misunderstanding for her to have come there. As Hanne headed toward the ladder, Brigitta asked what she was doing and the guest replied she was heading down to stop her. She then said she apologized ahead of time. Confused, Brigitta questioned why and Hanne began explaining before saying she'd tell her later. Brigitta waited until Hanne calmed down the intruder; afterward, she explained the attacker was her sister Heidemarie who was a Justea investigator tracking the famed diva Rin Chan who was recently abducted.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Mysterious Epidemic Загадочная эпидемия Later that month, the World Police reimbursed Brigitta for the broken doors and windows and she hired a master carpenter to handle the repairs on October 17. That same day, Hanne left the inn for Lucifenia and Brigitta went out in the middle of the day.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 As a mysterious epidemic spread through Toragay in the following weeks, Brigitta watched as countless died while the World Police quarantined the city. The local pharmacist Egmont later rallied together the survivors, relating he had found a treatment for the plague, and they all gathered in the Blankenheim Mansion Basement to avoid infection themselves while Egmont treated them with his energy tonic. Shortly after, several of the group succumbed to the illness and the horrified survivors realized they were already infected, eventually accepting the fact they'd all eventually die there when Egmont's stock of tonic ran out. On November 15, Hanne and Heidemarie found the surviving 72 residents in the basement; pushing through the crowd to see Hanne with loose pink hair and wearing a cloak, Brigitta noted the reporter's peculiar change in appearance. They were then interrupted when her son burst in and ran to his mother's feet, crying for joy as he cried her name. Overwhelmed to see her boy again, Brigitta held back tears as she chided the fullgrown man for so pathetically crying. After Hanne asked her how she was unharmed, Brigitta gloomily countered that they weren't safe and pretty much already dead. She then explained what transpired and their ultimate decision to wait for their inevitable deaths. When Hanne pointed out that everyone there was still alive, Brigitta motioned to Egmont and stated it was thanks to him. The mage then went over to speak to the pharmacist about what he had done.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Brigitta and everyone else were later moved out of Toragay and hospitalized in Aceid for treatment. Once Dr. Puerick Rogzé formulated a cure to the epidemic later that year,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Brigitta and the rest of Toragay's inhabitants were released from the hospital and returned to the city. Afterward, the innkeeper returned to her home and they began rebuilding their decimated hometown.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Personality and Traits Личность и черты характера Brigitta was a gruff but loving woman. The innkeeper typically maintained a harsh exterior at all times, keeping her dialogue blunt and rarely with any polite finesse or social etiquette. Her expression was similarly constantly grimacing and somewhat intimidating for most.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Coinciding with this, Brigitta was strong-willed and collected, remaining relatively calm in even the most outrageous situations and typically suppressing any obvious emotion. She therefore looked down on crying, especially from adult men, seeing it as pathetic. However, the woman demonstrated a great deal of concern for others and was rather conscientious about their wellbeing. She was especially attached to her son,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 although usually calling him "stupid" for any minor annoyance he caused her.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Despite her criticism of tears, she was not immune to them either, overjoyed to see her son alive again.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 While always willing to give food and shelter to anyone in need, she was also a pragmatic woman, still requiring payment for her services. While usually keeping friendly conversation with her guests, Brigitta didn't typically pry for their names. As a native of Elphegort, Brigitta had a great deal of national pride and was conflicted regarding the Freezis Foundation. While approving of their openness to all social classes, she felt jibbed by the foundation's headquarters being in Marlon, feeling it was simply limited to being bossed around by rich Marlon people. This small prejudice extended to the foundation's business practices in general, seeing their extensive corporate expansion into so many businesses as a danger to hard-working small businesses like hers. Due to her long life, Brigitta was amazed by the changes of the modernizing world she lived in.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Skills and Abilities Умения и навыки Being the proprietor of Toragay's local inn, Brigitta was a competent business owner, able to keep her small business afloat at a relatively cheap price despite having few customers. She was also able to perform all the duties needed to run the inn, such as cooking, cleaning and managing her tenants. Aside from this, Brigitta was a capable mother, raising her son well and sharing a close bond with him.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Despite her old age, the innkeeper was rather able, though still frail and incapable of any physical combat.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Character Connections Связь с другими персонажами Кучер - сын Бригитты. Как мать она любила его и они были довольно близки, к тому же работали вместе, зарабатывая себе на жизнь. Coachman: Brigitta's son. Brigitta had a close relationship with her son and loved him dearly, the two working together making a living in Toragay. Despite this, she would occasionally be harsh with him when he acted thoughtlessly or was overcome with his emotions, even if she herself was also emotional. Интересные факты Любопытно *Бригитта часто казалась угрюмой, хотя и была толерантной. *Brigitta was described as often wearing a grumpy look despite her tolerant disposition.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Появления *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (первое появление) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (упоминание) Примечания